Slick Flame
by PhantomZoroark
Summary: Sent to Unova. "I'm on a mission for something. Guess you'll have to find out."


Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Prepare to be astonished for what you are about to witness. I, the amazing bright flame of yeah this is getting pretty stupid. Seriously, who wrote this? What, you all think this is some sort of stage play or musical? Don't worry I won't go that far to annoy you.

Lets start from the beginning, for real this time. Hi, my name is Ramon no last given. As you can see, this is my story and as the main character I'm gonna narate, and don't worry I won't put too much Boufallant feces in this as much as possible. So everything what you are about to hear, or read in this case, is the truth. Mind you that this is my personal life so if you have any complaints or questions you can leave those to a reception called the comment section. So, without further ado, lets begin shall we?

**UNOVA REGION: VIRBANK CITY**

Welcome to Virbank City. This place is filled with ports, hangars, and waterways. On each walls you will find graffiti arts and thugs hanging out in the corners. You can also find the Gym where Roxie, the Gym leader, is just chilling there with her band. On the other part of the city is the Virbank Complex which is just an industrial part of Virbank. The main attraction of this city is where stars are born. PokeStar Studios I believe is what it's called. Here you can start you career as an actor or actress by starring in movies. You can also make your own movie without any hassle because why not? Sadly this is not where my story is taking place.

_Virbank Harbor_

"Alright Zoroark use Flamethrower." That's me with the black hair and red pony tail. As you can read I wear a black, short-sleeved collared shirt with a red vest on top. A blue neck tie to decorate my neck without choking it. I wear black pants with a pair of red boots. I have deep blue eyes and a fair complexion, not to brag, masked with a red uh mask, and fingerless gloves with a symbol resembling that of the letter "F," not to pay respect though. I know what you're thinking, I look like an edgelord, and to that I say, you're right but no regrets. Oh, and that firebreathing Zoroark is my partner. He's been with me ever since I was a kid and he was a Zorua. We practically grew up together, almost like brothers.

I'm at the harbor with my Zoroark fighting a bunch of people in black uniforms and masks. They got destroyed by my partner there and the fact that they were using Woobats and Purrloins. "This isn't over kid." "Yeah, next time you'll be sorry for making enemies out of Tean Plasma." In case you don't know, Team Plasma was an organization whose goal was to free pokemon from their pokeballs for their "anti pokemon abuse" movement but now they're just a lowly crime syndicate. They were holding the captain, who is Roxie's dad, hostage and I needed him to help me get to the next city. So I did what any normal person would do, letting myself be challenged in a pokemon battle. They were mediocre at best.

"Well that takes care of that." Look at me, acting all cool and stuff no wonder I'm the main character. "Why thank young man." "Those hooligans were causing too much trouble for me and the people around here." The old man, who is thanking me right now, is Roxie's dad and he's rocking that captain look with the captain's uniform, white mustache and beard combo, and he has the age to boot. Expect some sailor tales to be told. I heard he tried to pursue an acting career only to regret it after seeing his first film. How do I know this, his daughter told me about it while I was gathering info from her about Team Plasma.

"No problem, is there any chance you can help me get to the next city?" Lets be real I already know that the harbor was and is the only way to get to where I needed. "Why yes young man." "How about as my way of saying 'thank you' I'll take you there free of charge." Alright free boat ride. "Sure thing sir, thanks." And with that I am off... "HEY!!" Oh Shuckles. "I heard there's trouble at the harbor, so I left the Gym as fast as I could." That's Roxie, the Gym leader of Virbank City. She's part of a rock band that specializes in poison type pokemons. "Don't worry dear, this young man gave a helping hand when I needed it." Aww, you're making me blush. "But I heard it was Team Plasma causing all the ruckus." She said in a really worried tone. I never saw this side of her, then again we only met a few hours ago. I kinda depicted her as a punk or a thug. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Don't worry about it Roxie." "There were only two Plasma grunts so it wasn't much of a problem." and seriously how much trouble could two grunts possibly be? "Sorry, dad I was just worried." She's getting awkwardly shy doing this. Is she a tsundere? "I know you were but you don't have to anymore, I'm okay now Roxie." In this moment, Roxie's dad gave her a hug. Why do I feel like I'm about to cry? Their father and daughter moment lasted for about a minute or two and after that Roxie turned to face me. "Hey, thanks for helping my old man." Of course I gotta act cool in front of a lady. "Don't mention it." Good one me. "I never got your name after you left the Gym." She's asking for my name and of course I answered. "Ramon, but I highly doubt that we meet again, so no need to remember it." And with that, me and Roxie's dad went aboard on his ship and set sail to my next destination.

As I enjoyed the sea breeze I heard a puking sound. "What in the world was that." I turned around only to see my partner, Zoroark, vomiting on the outer side of the boat holding his stomach. "Right, you get seasick easily." "You can stay in your pokeball if you like." To which my Zoroark only responded by shaking his head while grunting as if to say "no." Zoroark likes to stay out of his pokeball and sometimes disguises himself as a person to hide. "Alrighty, your call, but don't say I didn't warn you." I turned my head back at the view of the ocean I was graced by the setting sun beyond the horizon, a flock of Wingulls flying alongside the ship, and a bunch water pokemon swimming next to the ship.

I was enjoying the view until I got a call. I pulled out my phone and answered the call. "Sup boss." A slight deep yet calm voice began to speak to me. "Hello, how's your time in Unova thus far?" You'll find out the caller just keep reading. "Doing great here, having fun, and nothing going wrong as of now." The person asked me another question. "That good to hear, how's the mission so far?" I forgot to mention you that I was sent on a mission that's why I was in a hurry to leave Virbank. "I met some Team Plasma grunts at Virbank but I didn't get any info from them." "I even asked the Gym leader there but all I got is to head for Driftveil City and ask a guy name Clay." That's all the info I gave him so far. "That's fine, at least your still making progress." "I just want to inform you that I am sending one of you pokemons that you left since you need all the help you can get." Hearing that, I was already wondering which pokemon that my boss was going to send. "Alright, so where do you want me to fetch it?" He answered. "At the next pokemon center since I can tell that you are on your way to a different City, and I can hear your Zoroark's seasickness acting up." I had a sweatdropped moment as he mention that but that was all he wanted to tell me. "Alright, thanks for the heads up Lysandre." Before I hang up on the phone he gave his farewell and a reminder. "Be safe out there and Ramon." I gav response ."Yeah?" Lysandre almost soubded hesitant but he finally said what he wanted to say. "You don't have to be so formal when we are talking at the phone, you can call me 'dad'" Hearing this I smiled. "Sure thing, dad." After that, my dad hung up. I felt he had a bit of happiness after our talk and that made me feel warm inside.

My dad, named Lysandre was and still is the leader of Team Flare at the Kalos region. That's right folks, it means I'm a member of Team Flare. So that's out of the way, lets get back to me enjoying the view of the sunset. I watched the sun setting. I was enjoying every moment of it despite hearing Zoroark's constant puking, I think I should buy him some medicine for that. As the sun sets I turned around and start heading towards inside the ship to get to my room, not without helping Zoroark to walk inside. With that, I went to bed and Zoroark was at ease and sleeping on the floor. I started preparing to face tomorrow as I am sailing towards a new destination. "I wonder what's going to happen." "Why do I feel like something is about to go wrong?"


End file.
